Pink Locks and a Flash of Yellow
by The Kitsune Of Legend
Summary: Ten years after Madara and The Akatsuki are destroyed, Naruto is Hokage with family. Just a quick oneshot, NaruSaku, SasHina


**HEY ITS KIT HERE. I just had a few Ideas roaming in my head that I could turn into a story, but dont have all the details. So I decided to make it a oneshot. It is my Idea of what should happen after the end of the series. I hope you all like it. While your here check out my other story. Reviews are very welcome and desired.**

Two deep blue oceans looked over the quiet moon filled village of Konohagukure, his long unruly blonde hair blowing in the nights cool breeze. He smiled at the pride of his hard fought life. It had been ten years since the fall of Madara Uchiha and the organization of Akatsuki. Sasuke killed the power hungry Danzou and after a battle with Naruto finally came to his senses. Together he and the blonde managed to destroy the assumed immortal Uchiha. It then was decided that Tsunade remained Hokage so her successor, Naruto, could get more experience as a leader. Naruto understood, and complied, with his new rank as a Jounin he took on a genin team. His one true love also was promoted and took a team as well. The two, already close finally took on a relationship and were soon married. Nine months later their daughter , Ayame, named after the ramen stand onwer's daughter, was born. Naruto closed his eyes in slight pain. During the raid of Madara the beloved old man died. Ayame also died, but in the arms of a grieving Naruto.

"Dobe, you are going to be late for dinner." Came the still stoic but much more friendly Uchiha's voice.

"Sasuke, I am the Hokage now and have been for five years, when are you gonna show some respect huh?"

"Yeah, show Tou-san some respect." Came an eight year old Ayame's voice."

Naruto and turned and looked in to the deep blue eyes of his blonde haired daughter. She was a spitting image of him, only in the female form. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, taking the undying energy from her father.

"Ayame-chan why are you not home helping your mother, you know how she worries."

At that comment both her and Sasuke looked nervous.

"It seems your daughter and my Itachi-kun were bickering as usual, when young Ayame used that ridiculous jutsu of yours and turned into a rather explicit and life like image of Tsunade, causing him to faint. Lets just say because of you both of our wives are not happy."

Naruto placed his hand behind his head and smiled. Sasuke was glaring at the memory while Ayame was fidgeting with a crystal necklace that adorned an elaborate, yet small seal on it.

"Ayame, what have I told you about that, only use that to get Kakashi to do what you want."

"Sorry."

"Any way lets get home before your Ka-san sends Baa-chan here. See you at my place teme." Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow.

Sasuke sighed as he took off at a high speed after his show off of a best friend.

He arrived at the Uzumaki's mansion and walked in the door without a knock. It was a second home to him. What he saw when he walked in the door made him sweat drop. An enraged and very pregnant Sakura holding a kunai to Naruto's, well, intimate area.

"How could you teach my baby girl that offensive justu."

"Sakura-chan, I did not, it was Konohamaru."

"And who taught him."

"I was twelve."

"Sakura-chan, maybe we should let Naruto-kun off this time." Said a soft voice belonging to one Hinata Uchiha. She to was large in her pregnancy.

A two year old red headed boy pulled on Naruto's Hokage robes.

"Tou-san."

Naruto picked his son up.

"Hello Jiraiya. Did you behave for Mommy."

The green eyed boy nodded.

Discussion took place over dinner and there were lots of laughs due to the kids antics. Eight year old Itachi was a look alike to his father. But he took his mother's shyness. To his fathers satisfaction he was a genius in their training session. He looked at his dad with his white eyes. He had taken his mother's bloodline. Their two year old daughter was a spawn of her mother, with lavender hair and pale skin. She looked at the group with black eyes. She had taken her fathers attitude and his bloodline. The adults continued to talk as Sake was passed around between the males. Two pregnant woman could not indulge in the fiery liquid. Ayame and Itachi were long passed asleep with the blonde resting on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

Their parents looked on with a knowing eye.

Naruto sighed a heavy sigh. He had still more paper work to complete. Even though he had his clones working as you read, there were certain matters that only he could decide. He stood up and kissed his wife moving pink locks out of the way.

"I will be home in a few hours my love." He said before kissing her.

Before she could reply he vanished in a yellow streak. The villagers that were awake saw the yellow flash and felt all worry disappear. As long as there was a flash of yellow in the sky they could all hold their heads high.

**Well. Thats that. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short, but hey everyone needs a quick read every now and then. PLEASE let me know what you think via REVIEWS**


End file.
